


She Should Have Known Better (Gibbs & Tony)

by Regalredstar



Series: Fathers and Sons [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Should Have Known Better (Gibbs & Tony)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS would I be writing fanfiction?

Gibbs was never as mad at Jenny as he was when they stood in MTAC and watched Tony's car explode. Her cold indifference toward what she had done, how she had sent Tony in, undercover, without backup, allowing him to be put in this position in the first place, infuriated him. And when he saw Tony's car explode, all of their history went out the window. In that moment, he hated her.

It wasn't until they got to the scene that what she had done seemed to finally sink in. Hers eyes sought his out and she silently begged for forgiveness. He turned away. His Senior Field Agent was dead, and as far as he was concerned she had killed him.

When Ducky came in and informed him that the body in autopsy wasn't Tony, Gibbs was both relieved and terrified. If the body wasn't Tony, then where was he? Gibbs noticed that Jenny also seemed concerned, but not in the same way that Gibbs was. Truth be told, Gibbs wasn't sure if Jenny was more concerned about Tony's safety or whether or not Tony's cover had been blown. Not, Gibbs conceded, that it would matter. Even if Tony's cover was still intact, Gibbs had no intention of allowing him to continue with the mission.

Later in Jenny's office, when Tony's home safe, it tore Gibbs apart to watch her verbally rip Tony to pieces. What right did she have to ask Tony questions about what had happened with Jeanne? To make him feel guilty for her mistakes? When Tony finally stood up to her, well Gibbs had never been prouder.

Finally the meeting came to and end. As soon as Tony left Jenny began to pace, ranting against Tony for ruining her plan for vengeance against the man who had killed her father. Gibbs listened growing angrier by the second. She had ruined Tony's life for revenge?

At last Gibbs could take it no longer. Turning, he stormed to the door, only to have her call after him, "Agent Gibbs! Where do you think you're going? Agent Gibbs! Jethro! Jethro!"

Gibbs slowly turned around and leveled a stare at her. "Rule #1, Jen. You blew it big this time." Then he turned back toward the door and stalked out, shutting the door softly behind him. No sense it letting her see just how angry he was.

Only when he was once again out on the landing overlooking the bullpen did Gibbs allow his emotions to show. Obviously Jenny had expected him to side with her, which frankly puzzled Gibbs. After all Jenny should have known better. She might have been his lover, but Tony was his son.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So there you go, the second in The Fathers & Sons Series. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for additional suggestions for Father/Son pairings leave them in a review, and I'll be sure to consider them. Remember the only rule is that they can't be biologically related.   
> New stories post approximately every other Wednesday.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next in The Fathers & Sons Series: Never Prouder (Stark/Fargo, Eureka)


End file.
